


Warm Palms, Cool Coffee

by cowboykylux



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Come Shot, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Making Love, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: “What’re ya lookin’ at me like that for, darlin’?” Clyde eventually bites, when his curiosity gets to the better of him, and you grin, knowin’ that you’ve been found out.But you being you, you ain’t none too shy the way he can sometimes be. No, you’re never one to beat around the bush, so really Clyde shouldn’t be surprised the way he gets when you all too bluntly say, “I want to get choked.”
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949992
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Warm Palms, Cool Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Kinktober 2020 fic event
> 
> Prompt: Breathplay

You keep doin’ it, sneakin’ glances at him.

Sneakin’ ‘em like you think you’re being sneaky, like you think he can’t see ya. He can, he ain’t too far away from ya, never too far. All the way over on the other side of the kitchen table, he is, and that ain’t far at all. Still, you’re glancin’ at him from over your mug of coffee while steam wafts up from your breakfast, lookin’ like a damn angel with the way the sun comes in from the window behind ya, illuminating your back and castin’ you in a golden glow.

“What’re ya lookin’ at me like that for, darlin’?” Clyde eventually bites, when his curiosity gets to the better of him, and you grin, knowin’ that you’ve been found out.

But you being you, you ain’t none too shy the way he can sometimes be. No, you’re never one to beat around the bush, so really Clyde shouldn’t be surprised the way he gets when you all too bluntly say, “I want to get choked.”

“Excuse me?” Sputtering around his coffee, he raises both eyebrows at ya, coughing indelicately enough to make you get up from your seat with a bright laugh and thwack him on the back.

“Your hands are…well honey they’re just about the perfect size to wear as a necklace, I reckon, and I think we should try it on for size.” You’re much more eloquent than he is, and he can sometimes get lost in your words, especially when his mind’s a jumble like it is right now, so you repeat yourself happily, “I want you to choke me out.”

“Bedroom, now.” He says without another thought in his head, nothing other than the repeated shouting to fuck you, hard.

You practically race him there, and that don’t take too long with the trailer bein’ the size that it is. He wants to get a larger somethin’ for you, now that the heist is well and truly over, now that it’s well and truly a success, but for now he’s grateful for the few long strides it takes for him to catch you round your middle and pick you up.

Your laugh is so loud right in his ear from how he practically wrestles you to the bed in your shared room, your eyes bright as you grin up at him, already tugging all your pajamas off. Ever the helper, you tackle his next, knowin’ it ain’t too easy to do with his arm. He can of course, but you like to help, and he likes that you like to.

He likes you so much, he can’t help but grin. He _loves_ you – but this ain’t the time to get sentimental, this ain’t the time for the lovey dovey eyes. You want him to choke you out and he’s gonna give it to you, gonna give you everything you ever want, ever ask for.

“Tap twice if it’s too much, you hear me?” Clyde’s voice is deep when it gets that serious, and you’re already moaning about it, already moaning because of the way that baritone shivers into your bones.

“Yes, yes I hear you Clyde – please, just – ” You’re already getting overwhelmed with want and lust, and Clyde’s throat tightens up with want of his own as his cock grows rock hard.

You’re laying on your side and beckoning him to join you with desperate hands, and he chuckles low in his chest as the mattress dips under the addition of his weight. He collects you up in his arms and kisses you hot and wet, just because he can, because he knows you want him to. 

“I gotcha darlin’ don’t you go worryin’ about nothin’.” Clyde assures and reassures you as he slings one of your legs over his hips. You’re lying facing one another, a position that don’t go puttin’ too much pressure on his arm where it’s tucked against him on the mattress. His good hand though, his flesh and blood hand, is already traveling up to your throat as he tells you to, “Relax for me beautiful.”

“Oh -- !” You moan happily as his cock pushes into you, just the tip, just the head, just enough to get your hips already wriggling to try and fuck yourself back onto it. You’re too excited, breath already comin’ in quick little pants, “Clyde – please, please, harder, I want – ”

“Shh,” He soothes you, knowing that if you get too over excited and he goes on cuttin’ off your oxygen supply…that could only end in a disaster, and he ain’t too keen to callin’ Sylvia about somethin’ like this. So he kisses you all over your cheek and shoulder where he can reach and pushes in farther, thrusting his cock into you slowly, gently, carefully, “Shh you’re alright, damn this pussy’s good.”

He’s nervous about squeezing too hard, he doesn’t want to go crushin’ your windpipe or nothin’, but fuck it feels so good with the way you clench down around him, cunt flutterin’ and puslin’ around him as he sinks himself deeper deeper deeper. You gasp, and after that big intake of breath, Clyde closes his fingers around your throat.

You’re moaning until you can’t no more, just for a couple seconds. Clyde doesn’t prolong it, doesn’t dare want to risk somethin’ happenin’ to you, but it seems that just five or six seconds is enough to let the oxygen rush back to your brain in a way that has your thighs tremblin’.

“Do that again!” Your throat clicks and you drool as he releases the pressure, and the both of you grin at one another.

It ain’t rough, it ain’t aggressive, bein’ with you like this. You trust him, and that trust lends itself far more to love makin’ than to anything else. He follows this rhythm, rocking his body against yours and keepin’ his cock nearly all the way thrust inside you as he can, trying to find the sweet spot against your walls that has your eyes flying open and your hands rushin’ to grasp at his wrist.

“Right there! Oh Clyde – please,” You moan as his hand clenches around your neck once more, squeezing more at the sides than at the front where all the important shit is.

He works a little harder, just hard enough to get you really gasping and panting his name, a string of _Clydeyespleasepleasebabymorerightthere_ dripping from your lips and droolin’ onto the cotton pillow as your eyes roll back into your head from the pleasure.

“Tell me if it’s too much.” He says again seriously, but you shake your head a little when he squeezes again, fucks you in time, gets it just right so that you’re only feelin’ him, feelin’ pleasure.

“Don’t stop, fuck I’m close, can, can I – ” Your hand shoves its way down between your bodies, and he nods, knowing your clit must be aching for somethin’. He don’t got the hand to do it for you, and as much as he would love to be the one to get to you come, he wouldn’t dare deny you this now.

“Do whatever you’d like baby girl.” He kisses you, sucks the breath straight from your lungs as your fingers work fastfastfast circles on your clit, making your body tense up before going beautifully limp around him.

“Yes!” You gasp, and he lets go of your throat entirely because he’s gotta grab onto your waist to fuck you through your orgasm, to keep you still so you don’t shake shake shake so hard that you go movin’ too far away from him.

“Shit,” He grunts, just the sheer sensation of you all around him, consuming him, makes him feel like _he’s_ the one who’s gotten his breath stolen away, and his balls tighten up, his stomach tenses, he’s close too, “Shit I – where d’ya want it?”

“Wherever, I don’t mind.” You moan, your voice warm and loud somehow, loud in the quiet of mornin’, and Clyde pulls out with just enough time to watch ropes of thick come splatter onto your stomach.

It’s a damn entrancin’ sight, just the way your face is, blissed out and cloudy-eyed from pleasure, as you don’t mind your sticky bodies one bit, snugglin’ up as close to him as you can get. He lets out a shuddering sigh of a laugh, his hand rubbing soothingly onto your thigh, easing it gently off his hip so you can stretch and relax better on the bed.

You do so, lookin’ too much like the cat that got the cream, grinnin’ at him with all the affection and adoration in the world in that post-orgasm glow of yours – and it wasn’t even eight in the mornin’ yet.

“You’re too much, y’know that?” Clyde hums out, leanin’ in to kiss your pretty lips once more.

“Yeah, but you love me.” You grin, kissin’ him back happily, eagerly, wantin’ to go again and again and again – until that is, your stomach growls loudly, and the both of you laugh into each other’s mouths.

“Damn right I do.” He smacks that thigh of yours playfully, and before you can get any ideas about _that,_ he shakes his head and teases, “Now c’mon, breakfast is gettin’ cold.”


End file.
